un gigai robado
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: Kon roba el gigai de Toshiro y este ultimo solo le queda recurrir a Karin Kurosaki. Pero despues de pasar un día entero juntos comienzan a sentir cosas raras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos el hitsukarin dominaría el mundo. **

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Kurosaki Karin se encontraba en la escuela, las clases recién empezaban, trataba de poner atención a la clase pero estaba muy aburrida, no le interesaban las matemáticas. Desvío si mirada hacia la ventana, una cierta personita llamo su atención, era Toshiro Hitsugaya que parecía estarle hablando, llevaba su atuendo de shinigami y estaba flotando en el aire.

Se excuso con la maestra pidiendo permiso para que saliera al baño e inmediatamente salió para encontrarse con él.

—¿Toshiro que haces aquí? — preguntó Karin confundida, hacia semanas que no la bella, se había desaparecido de la ciudad

—Yo…— miraba hacia el suelo algo avergonzado— es que kon se llevo mi gigai

Estaba realmente avergonzado el capitán del escuadrón 10 el gran niño prodigio le había robado el gigai un simple gikongai pervertido, era realmente deshonroso.

— ¿Kon?…— no conocía a ningún Kon pero le había robado el cuerpo falso a Toshiro— quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo¿no?

—Eres la única persona que conozco que conoce la ciudad y está disponible.

—Ahora estoy en clases, no puedo irme

—Te esperare

Karin regreso al salón, seguida por Toshiro que solo se limito a recargarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos y oía la clase aunque no sabía de que tratara, en la sociedad de almas no enseñaban algebra, solo les bastaba saber cómo sumar y como restar y listo no era necesario saber que (x)(5)=222-y6

Karin estaba nerviosa por la presencia de Hitsugaya, el emitía algo que la hacía sentirse rara, algo que Karin no podía explicar.

Toshiro tenía varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza, se arto de ser ignorante y se acerco a Karin y susurrándole al oído hizo que se sobresaltara.

—no entiendo—admitió, ¿por qué sí sentía que ya se había degradado bastante con lo del gigai, y ahora se rebajaba aun mas con su ignorancia? De inmediato se arrepintió de su pregunta

—No es muy fácil que digamos— dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el escuchara. Apenas y ella le entendía ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a él?

—explícame —exigió

—mira esta, x+18=32, tienes que sacar el valor de x, por lo tanto si x mas 18 es igual a 32, entonces 32 meno 18 es igual a x por lo tanto lo restante es 14 esa es la respuesta

A Toshiro le pareció realmente fácil.

—¿señorita Kurosaki hay algo que tenga que decir?— pregunto la maestra al notar que estaba hablando.

—No nada, maestra. — dijo nerviosa, Toshiro estaba muy concentrado en el cuaderno de Karin, realmente le había entendido a su explicación.

—Karin-chan estas bien— pregunto Yuzu acercándose a ella disimuladamente

— si no te preocupes— contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—está, está mal—dijo Toshiro señalando a su cuaderno, Karin lo miraba asombrada era realmente bueno, esa ecuación era mucho más difícil, aprendía rápido.

Tohsiro volteo a ver a Karin estaba demasiado cerca, a pocos centímetros de ella, podía oler su delicioso aroma, sentía como su cabeza se ponía caliente, Karin igualmente estaba sonrojada, sentía el aliento del peli-blanco en su rostro "menta" pensó para sí misma, con un movimiento brusco Toshiro se separo de ella, casi pierde el equilibrio Karin lo noto y soltó una resecita, Toshiro comenzó a sentir algo muy raro en la boca del estomago, era algo que nunca había sentido y era algo raro todo a causa de que ella rio. Por alguna extraña razón el que ella se divirtiera aun a su costa le pareció…bien.

—disculpe señorita Kurosaki ¿hay algo de risa en mi clase?— dijo la maestra molesta

—no maestra.

Rato después la clase dio por terminada.

Las demás clases pasaron volando, Toshiro distraía mucho a la Kurosaki peli-negra y el también se distraía mucho con ella.

Llego la hora de deportes, la hora favorita de Karin, iba camino al vestidor de mujeres cuando noto que Toshiro la seguía.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— pregunto algo molesta

—Estoy esperando a que salgas de aquí — Toshiro continuo caminando pero Toshiro lo detuvo dando le un golpe en la cabeza, si bien Karin era muy fuerte y valiente.

— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por que haces eso?—reclamo Toshiro con una venitas que salían de su frente

—no puedes entrar es el vestidor de NIÑAS PERVERTIDO— remarco las palabras "niñas" y "pervertido", por suerte no había ni un alma en el pasillo ya que era la primera en llegar así que nadie le vio golpeando y gritándole a la nada.

— No me llames así, yo no soy un pervertido yo no lo sabía— grito

—pues tienes cara de pervertido— se defendió la humana, no tanto porque fuera verdad sino que no quería retractarse de nada de lo que había dicho.

—Claro que no maldita mocosa

—No me llames mocosa, tú eres el niño de primaria

—ni soy ningún niño de primaria, tengo más de cien años, y además quien te quisiera ver desnuda— dijo desviando la mirada.

Entonces recibió una gran bofetada por parte de parte de ella, no era como si la importara mucho eso , pero la había insultado y no se iba a quedar así, Karin estaba furiosa, al ver que las demás chicas ya empezaban a llegar se metió al baño y Toshiro solo se quedo ahí pasmad. Esa era la primera vez que alguien le abofeteaba, nadie jamás en la sociedad de almas se hubiera atrevido a eso, tenía la mejilla roja y le ardía pero seguía impactado, como una simple humana se había atrevido a hacer eso. Y extrañamente, el rostro de Toshiro tenía una sonrisa, una gran y tonta sonrisa.

Cuando salió del vestidor ni siquiera se digno a voltear a verlo, él la había esperado en la puerta, cuando la vio salir con un short demasiado pequeño y se sonrojo, no precisamente porque tuviera el gran cuerpo de una mujer sino por fijarse de más en ello.

La siguió ella estaba jugando soccer con puros hombres, al parecer era demasiado buena para el equipo de las mujeres y le pidió permiso al entrenador para poder jugar con los hombres

"—no debería jugar con ese atuendo en frente de puros hombres" pensó parecía molesto.

Karin jugaba realmente bien, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Karin lo notaba y se sentía nerviosa, la vez pasada Hitsugaya no pudo ver como jugaba ya que acaparo el balón además de que ella estaba lastimada pero ahora, ella era la que se lucia, además se veía realmente bien con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando termino el partido el equipo de Karin gano se podría decir que gracias a ella, Toshiro se acerco

—Lo siento…—dijo mirando al suelo como si no hubiera dicho nada en esos momento no necesitaba pelearse con la única persona que le ayudaría a recuperar su gigai.

Lo miro a los ojos realmente tenía unos ojos profundos, eran negros como si fueran Ónix y cualquiera podría perderse en ellos, Hitsugaya se abofeteo mentalmente como podía pensar así. Tenía que concentrarse en recuperar su gigai y seguir con su misión.

Karin se quedo viendo a sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, como nunca los había visto en otra persona, cuando se dio cuenta que se miraban así desvió la mirada, casi parecían escenas de telenovela.

—está bien, deja me cambio y vamos a buscar tu cuerpo

—mhh

Rato después salió, le dijo a Karin que iría a la casa de una amiga y que llegaría a la hora de comer, ella lo acepto y se fue, ahora si tenía el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Toshiro.

— ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?— pregunto Karin

—No sé, el es un muñeco pervertido podría estar en cualquier parte donde haya mujeres

—Entonces tenemos mucho que buscar, vamos— dijo Karin tomando la mano de Toshiro y comenzó a guiarlo, este solo vio sus manos entrelazadas y se sonrojo.


	2. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Capitulo 2**

Comenzaron a buscar por toda la ciudad, pero no había rastros de él, les preguntaron a varias personas, una mujer dijo que un niño con pelo blanco estaba haciendo alboroto en el centro comercial. Inmediatamente fueron. El centro comercial era grande, no terminarían nunca.

—vamos es por aquí— dijo Karin sin dejar de tomar su mano

— ¿cómo sabes? — pregunto el peli-blanco

—no sé, es que solo lo sé es como si sintiera su esencia —trato de explicarlo pero no creía que se expresara correctamente.

—"imposible, acaso siente el reiatsu de un muñeco tan insignificante"

—Vamos Toshiro no te quedes ahí

Entraron a una tienda para damas, lo inspeccionaban con la vista cuando un grito de una mujer llamo su atención, estaba en los vestidores, tirado en el suelo estaba el gigai de Toshiro con una mejilla roja

—Maldito niño pervertido— grito la mujer

—Valió la pena— dijo Kon/Toshiro con una hemorragia nasal y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Toshiro se aclaro la garganta para que pudiera darse cuenta que estaban ahí

—t..Tu — dijo nerviosos todos creían que estaba hablándole a Karin— te juro que ni fue mi intención lo juro no lo vuelvo a ser— dijo el alma compactada mientras se arrodillaba. —Perdóname por favor.

—Niña mantén vigilado a tu novio— dijo la mujer antes de irse completamente furiosa.

—el no es…—pero la mujer ya se había ido

Inmediatamente Toshiro entro a su gigai escupiendo la soul candy.

Salieron de ahí caminando.

—Maldito Kon—dijo sobándose su mejilla, esta dolía aun más que la que le había dado Karin.

—ahora que ya tienes tu cuerpo, ¿qué te parece si jugamos un rato soccer?

—no, estoy esperando que abran la puerta

— ¿misión?… por cierto ¿donde está la señora que venía contigo la otra vez?

— Ella está trabajando m…— oyó una risa dentro de una tienda, la reconoció de inmediato

— ¡Matsumoto!—grito, ella salió de una tienda aferrada a muchas bolsas

—c…capitán ¿qué hace aquí? —pregunto nerviosa

—deberías de estar trabajando

—pero capitán hay mitad de precio en muchas tiendas y tengo que comprar regalos para la sociedad de mujeres shinigami… un momento… capitán y usted ¿qué hace aquí? ¿y con una jovencita?… no me diga que tienen una cita ¿quién lo diría…?

—Cállate Matsumoto, no es lo que piensas

—eh pero si es Karin-chan hace mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo has estado?

—bien…etto…lo siento pero se me ha olvidado tu nombre

—Dime Rangiku, no sabía que tu y mi capitán tenían una relación— le giño el ojo resaltando la palabra relación

—n…no, nosotros somos amigos

—Bueno capitán no quiero interrumpirlos, así que los dejo solos— trato de huir

—Matsumoto— grito con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente y un tic en su ceja y ojo izquierdo, pero Matsumoto ya estaba demasiado lejos

—nunca entenderá

Siguieron caminado un rato, la verdad Toshiro se sentía realmente bien cuando estaba cerca de ella, no entendía porque pero sentía algo muy raro. El silencio se apropio del todo, solo oían sus pasos, pero no era una silencio incomodo, era algo relajante para ambos.

Acabaron yendo al lugar donde el peli-blanco iba a ver el cielo, Karin rompió el silencio

—Toshiro, ¿te vas a volver a ir?— pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz

—Hm—se limito a decir

— ¿Y cuándo vas a volver?— pregunto casi esperanzada

—no creo volver

—… oh…

Karin se puso muy triste, se había encariñado con él y con la sensación que sentía al estar cerca de él, se quedo callada.

Toshiro se limitaba a mirar el cielo.

—Toshiro…—susurro Karin, Toshiro el volteo a ver —te voy a extrañar

Le brindo una sonrisa triste, Toshiro comenzó a sentirse culpable, esa humana le cambiaba mucho las emisiones a el capitán del escuadrón 10 y no sabía porque o más bien no quería aceptar él porque

— ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

— Dentro de un par de horas

—Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer alguna cosas…Vamos Toshiro

—oye espera…

—no hay tiempo de hablar

Karin prácticamente arrastraba a Toshiro.

—¿qué quieres hacer primero?— pregunto sin soltarlo

—Yo no quiero hacer nada, prefiero solo esperar a que abran la puerta

—Toshiro no seas aburrido,

Toshiro miro con cierto recelo a la peli-negra, esta lo comenzó a jalar de nuevo, noto el agarre de la Kurosaki y se sonrojo un poco, caminaron así un par de minutos cuando el celular de Toshiro comenzó a sonar

—un Hollow… quédate aquí—ordeno Hitsugaya antes de salir corriendo, a Karin no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, y además no quería que le pasara nada a Hitsugaya así que salió corriendo tras de el, cuando llegaron a con el Hollow Toshiro salió de su gigai, y fue contra el Hollow, si bien no era un Hollow muy fuerte pero si muy escurridizo, por mas que lo atacaba el Hollow acababa esquivándolo,

Karin se encontraba cuidando del cuerpo de Toshiro y viendo la pelea, se distrajo un poco, una niña gritaba al pareces veía el Hollow, eso también distrajo a Toshiro cuando se dio cuenta el Hollow estaba frente a Karin a punto de atacarla, Karin estaba paralizada, solo cerró los ojos, sintió como si se le quitara un peso de encima una cadena que la llevaba desde siempre como si fuera liberada.

Por parte de Hitsugaya sintió un gran reiatsu que liberaba Karin parecido al de su hermano, el Hollow se detuvo un momento tanto reiatsu junto se le hacía agua la boca, antes de que la atacara Hitsugaya reacciono y lo partió en dos, Karin seguía con los ojos cerrados, cuando los volvió a abrir Hitsugaya estaba frente a ella, seguía impactado, Karin debió liberar ese reiatsu por el miedo que le causo el Hollow.

—Toshiro que pasa— pregunto algo confundida, el no le contesto seguía pensando.

Si tenía un reiatsu así tendría que llevarla a la sociedad de almas pero no quería que se hiciera shinigami, seria demasiado peligroso para ella apenas era una niña pequeña, además que a su hermano mayor tampoco le gustaría nada, tenía que asegurarse de que ella se quedara en su mundo donde estaría segura.

—¿Toshiro en que piensas? — pregunto Karin


	3. final

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Capitulo 3

Toshiro no respondió a la pregunta de Karin seguía consternado, de un momento a otro Karin comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, sentía como si se quisiera desmayar pero hizo el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

Toshiro solo pensaba en que haría, por una parte era bueno que fuera a la sociedad de almas mantendría su reiatsu controlado, sin duda llegaría a ser igual de fuerte que su hermano, sin mencionar que la idea de verla todos los días le agradaba mucho y además si ocurriera algo el estaría ahí para protegerla…. Toshiro sacudió la cabeza en que pensaba ¿por que de repente quería proteger a Karin?, no debería importarle eso, su deber era solo llevarla a la sociedad de almas es todo… pero… seria demasiado peligroso para ella

—Amo— interrumpió Hyorinmarou en su cabeza—nunca lo había visto tan confundido

—Es una tontería — le contesto en su cabeza

— Amo yo creo que está enamorado

—No digas tonterías…—contesto el peli-blanco no muy convencido

—Toshi…— Karin trato de llamarlo pero antes de terminar de hablar cayo desmayada, Toshiro la atrapo antes que cayera al suelo

—debe de estar agotada por soltar tanto reiatsu de golpe

Toshiro la acomodo en su espalda y la llevo a su casa.

Se aseguro que nadie lo viera y la dejo en su habitación

Horas más tarde se despertó de golpe, vio el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, Yuzu dormía pacíficamente en su cama, traía la ropa del día anterior.

Se comenzó a poner triste de seguro Toshiro ya se había ido y no pudo ni despedirse. Ahogada en una muy extraña tristeza salió de su habitación, era demasiado extraño que se sintiera así por un chico que apenas y conocía. Aun con la cabeza mirando el suelo, iba camino en la cocina cuando en la sala vio a Hitsugaya parecía dormido, estaba tranquilo, sus respiraciones eran calmadas, se veía como todo un ángel con su pelo y piel blanca, sintió una necesidad de acariciarlo, se acerco poco a poco a el, levanto su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, entonces todo paso muy rápido Toshiro solo había sentido que alguien se acercaba, cuando abrió los ojos la tomo por las muñecas, pero perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, el sobre ella, estaban muy cercas y sonrojados

—Karin— susurro el shinigami sin despegarse de ella

—Lo siento…— dijo nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, aunque invadía su espacio personal ninguno de los dos querían separarse, Toshiro parecía borracho con el aroma de la Kurosaki y esta se había quedando observando a sus ojo, sin notarlo comenzaron a acercarse, parecía que cada hora se acercaban un milímetro mas, pero no sabían lo que hacían. Y es que se veía demasiado apetecible a sus ojos, sus labios estaban un poco brillosos y aun mas tentadores. Definitivamente el mundo humano lo estaba volviendo loco. Los labios del peliblanco estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella cuando...

—MASAKIIII mi querida Karin está haciendo cosas indebidas con un desconocido— grito su padre a un poster de masaki for ever

En cuanto oyeron esas palabras se separaron, sonrojados volteaban hacia lados contrarios, debajo de las escaleras se encontraba Yuzu e Isshin mirando la escena tan vergonzosa.

—por fin Karin lograra hacer lo que Ichigo nunca pudo… ¡CELEBRAREMOS UNA BODA! POR FIN TENDRÉ NIETOS! - grito emocionado su progenitor

—calla viejo no me voy a casar, soy muy chica, en que cosas estas pensando.

—Karin-chan te vas a casar T_T cuanto has crecido— decía Yuzu con papel de madre

—no nos vamos a casar….vámonos Toshiro hay que ir a un lugar donde no haiga tanto loco — Karin lo arrastro hacia la puerta y salieron

Caminaron un rato en silencio sin mirarse, aun seguían consternados por lo que había pasado hace un rato, Karin rompió el silencio.

— Toshiro pensé que te irías ayer

—si me fui pero regrese

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que tenia asuntos que resolver

— ¿cómo cuales?

— Asuntos— rectifico, de nuevo Karin sentía que volvía el Toshiro frio, que conoció primero, sentía que estaba a kilómetros de él albino, se limito a encogerse de hombros y morder su labio inferior

—Toma— dijo Toshiro sin voltearla a ver solo alzo su mano con una extraña pulsera en forma de lirio parecía de cristal era la razón por la que había ido y regresado a la sociedad de almas

—¿q…Que es esto?

—esto hará que tu reiatsu se controle

— ¿mi reiatsu? — cuestiono

—ayer te desmayaste porque liberaste una gran cantidad de reiatsu, no dudo que la sociedad de almas mande algo para que te vayas a convertir en un shinigami

Karin no dijo nada

Continuaron en silencio Karin cogió la pulsera y se la colgó

— Es lindo— dijo con una media sonrisa mirando el colguije.

Toshiro sintió como el reiatsu de de Karin disminuía hasta parecer normal. También se sintió aliviado de que le hubiera gustado. El habia diseñado especialmente ese pequeño colguije con un poco de hielo, pensó que lo odiaría, la imagen de él entregándoselo y ella rechazándolo o tirándolo a la basura se alejo por fin de sus pensamientos.

—ahora si me tengo que ir— dijo Toshiro

—Toshiro no quiero que te vayas — Toshiro se sorprendió por la reciente confesión que hizo la pelinegra, realmente una parte de el quería quedarse pero la otra, que era mucho más fuerte, le decía que tenía que irse.

—En estos momentos están abriendo la puerta, ya es hora de que me vaya

—Pero… puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta— se resigno, Toshiro asintió

Caminaron en silencio, llegaron hasta el sótano de Urahara, a él no le molesto que Karin estuviera ahí es mas (aparte de ofrecerle dulces) a ambos los dejaron solos, incluyendo Matsumoto que no paraba de hacerlos sentir incómodos, diciéndoles cosas sobre una supuesta relación.

Gracias a que Urahara corrió a todos los demás de ahí pudieron tener algo de privacidad, Karin estaba muy triste, y Toshiro se sentía culpable, él era el causante de esa tristeza, estaban parados frente a frente y sin mirarse.

— Te voy a extrañar— dijo Karin sin voltear a verlos

—Yo…— dijo algo sonrojado y avergonzado— probablemente no nos volveremos a ver — notó como los ojos de Karin comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas. — pero hare lo posible para visitarte

—Enserio— dijo con mas alegría— entonces te esperare, niño de primaria— bromeo

— No soy un niño de primaria— grito con varias venitas en su frente, Karin solo rio, extrañaría hacerlo enojar.

— me te tengo que ir,

—… bueno hasta pronto— Karin lo abrazo

Al principio Toshiro se sonrojo pero se sentía realmente bien así que le correspondió, pasaron unos momentos así. Karin tenía ganas de llorar pero no le gustaba llorar y reprimía las lagrimas, se separaron un poco de Toshiro para verlo a los ojos. Toshiro sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, y tomándola de la cara unió sus labios con los de ella. Karin estaba impresionada, su corazón latía como si le pagaran por hacerlo, no tardo mucho para corresponderle, permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que el aire se les comenzó por acabar, se tuvieron que separar por inercia, se vieron un poco a los ojos y con sus rostros pintados totalmente de rojo se separaron inmediatamente.

—ee…yo….eto….ee…— balbuceaba la Kurosaki

Toshiro no decía nada seguía asimilando lo que acababa de hacer, ¿por qué la beso? más aun ¿por qué ella le correspondió? por el rabillo del ojo volteo a ver a Karin, estaba igual de sonrojada que él, estaba mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos, una vista que a Toshiro le parecía tierna

—Se lo dije amo— presumió Hyorinmarou dentro de la cabeza de Toshiro

Toshiro hizo caso omiso de su zampakutoh y se limitó a seguir admirando la timidez de la chica.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo Toshiro volviendo a la realidad, Karin lo volteo a ver de repente— pero…yo hare lo posible… para visitarte. Lo prometo— susurro Toshiro

—Entonces te estaré esperando — le brindo una sincera sonrisa que Toshiro inconscientemente correspondió

— T-T ¡capitán!— grito Rangiku— no se preocupe algún día se rencontrara con su único amor Karin-chan T—T

— ¿que…?— gritaron los dos

—Matsumoto nos estabas espiando— fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de el capitán.

—No, como cree capitán yo solo … pasaba por aquí

—No era la única— dijo Karin apuntado hacia la puerta donde se asomaban Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta y Tessai (creo que así se llama ¿no?)

— ¡Que mierda! métanse en sus asuntos— grito Hitsugaya enojado, y sonrojado por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

— pero capitán todos queríamos ver tu primer beso con Karin-chan…

La cabeza de Toshiro parecía boiler antes de estallar, estaba lleno de venitas.

— no importa Toshiro

—tú no eres la que la vas a aguantar — dijo Toshiro señalando a su teniente — bueno no importa ya es hora de irnos, — Rangiku y Toshiro se acercaron a la puerta

— hasta pronto Toshiro

— mmhm— asintió y ambos partieron

Karin solo los veía partir, estaba un poco triste pero sabía que volvería a ver a Toshiro y eso la reconfortaba.

Fin


End file.
